The present invention relates to a printing method for printing print data on an original and a duplicate copy according to a duplicate command sent from a host device.
A conventional printing apparatus such as a ticket printer prints on a medium such as a ticket. When such a printing apparatus performs duplicate printing according to a copy command sent from a host device, the printing apparatus prints on a plurality of sheets with same print quality (refer to Patent Reference).    Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 08-72325
When the conventional printing apparatus prints on a plurality of sheets with same print quality, an excess amount of toner is consumed. In the duplicate printing, the first sheet is sent to a client or a customer, and subsequent sheets are for distribution and record. Accordingly, the subsequent sheets do not need to be printed with high quality. However, in the conventional printing apparatus, a plurality of sheets having same print quality is printed, thereby consuming an excess amount of toner.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the invention is to provide a printing apparatus, in which it is possible to solve the problems in the conventional printing apparatus. More specifically, when a duplicate command is received from a host device, the printing apparatus prints on an original with quality according to the duplicate command sent from the host device and prints on a duplicate copy with lower quality, thereby conserving toner.
Further objects of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.